Let Her Go
by cronealone
Summary: A little violence never hurt anyone. Especially when you have a doctor in the house. Nothing against matt smith btw.


The water was a little chilly but that did not stop him from taking advantage of the giant pool in Russels back yard. Or the liquor flowing like water as well at the bar. Drunk, he wasn't. Just loosened up that is all. He was alone in the pool which was nice. The wrap parties were always the same. Most of the attendees were there to have fun but a few of them attended just to cause trouble. He stopped swimming long enough to watch the mingling. Being the wrap for the 50th anniversary was a bit different. It was just a one off were so many of 'his' old crew were there having fun. And on the other side of the coin was Matt's crew. A bit more serious, more tightly wound. Even more evident against the backdrop of his mates lunacy. After all they hadn't been together for awhile so the memories of those days came back full force for all of them. Their lives had taken them in all different directions. For him he didn't know sometimes if he was coming or going. His life was so busy with so many plays, TV shows and even a remake of Broadchurch in the US which he couldn't pass up plus the added burden of a fairly new marriage and 3 kids to deal with. He felt that something had to give somewhere, he was wound so tight. But if he had to admit it he enjoyed the pressure, enjoyed the work. Anything to keep him from home, as hard as that was to admit. He loved his wife and he absolutely adored his kids but lately, more and more he has been taking on other jobs just to keep his mind occupied and his body out of the house. How he kept each script separate in his head he hadn't a clue. He was waiting for the day he began mixing them all up. Start spewing old Doctor Who lines with The Escapist. In any case, right now at this moment he had nothing to think about, nothing to worry about but the cool water he was submerged in and the warmth the liquor brought to his core.

He was floating there with literally almost no care in the world when he could feel a disturbance in the water. He glanced around the pool and saw Karen Gillan swimming over towards him. The first thing that came to mind is "Ms Pond is in the pool" which brought a smile to his face. He had only met her once and thought she was quite adorable with her ginger hair and tight figure. When she reached him she didn't hesitate to disturb his thoughts.

"Mind if I fulfill a bet a friend made me?" she said, her nipples rock hard under her t-shirt which he gathered was the newest thing in swim wear these days.

"Depends" he said to her with a lazy smile in his voice hoping it was not one of those 10" questions he gets so tired of hearing. He stood up in the water feeling a little bit vulnerable now. His manhood began its ascent like some sort of a freak guided missle after seeing her shirt plastered against her breasts.

She edged closer. "ok well she wanted to know this..." She trailed off as her arms snaked around his shoulders and her mouth flew against his. He grabbed her arms and started to pry her loose but she held on tight. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and at that moment he really didn't care what the bet was. She was sexy, she was willing, he was standing there kissing him. Then as if on cue Russell shut the lights out on the pool. And just so happened that they were standing in a now darkened corner, away from the lights that were on inside the house. So he did what any red blooded Scottish man would do, he kissed her back. She hummed into his mouth then suddenly broke off the kiss, both of them panting hard. "She was right, now I owe her" Karen said, "she bet me that you would kiss back and I think I would qualify your reaction as kissing back." She smiled coyly at him and leaned back against the pool wall. "You are much nicer than Matt, you know." she looked him straight in the eye, "he gets off, well, lets just say he likes it rough" she hesitated then added "VERY rough." "And he is very possessive" "Haven't you noticed Billy has been stuck to him like glue?" David had to admit that he hadn't seen much of her that night at all, or even out and about. And she hasn't been calling like she used to. "Now that you mention it yeah, I haven't seen her hardly at all lately" he said. "Well, it isn't for lack of wanting to that is for sure" she said somberly, looking him square in the eye, "he won't LET her." He still couldn't quite fathom what she was trying to say to him, she was talking practically slavery for gods sake! The Billy he knew would never let any person, male or female control her. She was the strong and (almost) silent type to his chatterboxing self. "See this?" Karen said holding up her left hand with a big bruise on her wrist. "When I told him I had enough and was leaving him this..." she held up her hand again and waved it in the air so that he could see it encircled her wrist entirely "this is only a portion of what I got for being disobedient" she nearly spat out the last word. I wanted out of the show NOT because I didn't love the character and the rest of the cast it was simply because I wanted away from him." She smirked with pleasure. "Now he has latched onto her. After working with her he had moved into her place, changed the locks so that anyone with a key could not get in and took over her mind and body." She shuddered and drew closer to him. " She can't make a move without him or without his permission." She crossed her arms to comfort herself. "She needs help David" she whispered, "someone has got to get her out of there and away from him before the damage is permanent or worse." He didn't know what to say or what to believe. He was going to need some proof before barging into her life. Karen gave him one more hint of advice "have you noticed that she only wears long sleeve shirts nowadays, check out her arms if you can. If you think my wrist is bad you have not seen anything yet." With that she gave him a sultry wink "thanks for the kiss" she whispered in his ear before climbing out of the pool.

David must have stood there a good 15 minutes or so, arms crossed, broad thumb against his bottom lip going over the last time he saw her. True she was with Matt and the dress that she was wearing was long sleeved. And yes he had his hand gripping her upper arm, sort of leading her in the direction he wanted her to go. That was enough thinking, he had to act and find out for himself. Lifting himself out of the water he grabbed his towel and began drying off. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Matt at the makeshift bar, knocking back what appeared to be either vodka or tequila. He followed him with his eyes disappear into the crowd. He already had a reputation on the set as being a controlling bastard, maybe it did extend to his relationship with Bills. Throwing his pants and shirt on he made his way into the party. Lots of pats on the back and glad to have you back statements directed to him. They seemed genuinely happy to see him again. His gaze skirted around the room and stopped when he saw them together. He was holding her a bit too tight for his taste. It wasn't jealousy (was it?) it was a need to see if what Karen said was true. Matt saw him coming and grasped her tighter to his body. "Hey Bills, how have you been?" "She looked up at Matt as if wanting permission to speak. Matt answered for her. "we've been fine, fun on the set today huh?" he said to David looking at him straight in the eye, defiantly. David ignored him." "Hey Bills take a walk with me ok, I need a gals advice on what to buy the misses" Again that look at Matt. "we were just about to leave Dave" (his name sounded tainted coming from his mouth) so maybe some other time ok?" They began walking toward the door, Billy with her head down. He followed them out to his car. Dave reached out and grabbed Billy's hand. "call me" he said to her before Matt practically pushed her into the car's seat. "I...will try David" she whispered, now looking up at him with fear in her eyes before Matt slammed the door and they took off back to her place.

David made a quick decision that he did not know if he would regret or not. He got in his car, determined to beat them to her place. He sped off with a prayer that he did not get a speeding ticket on the way. He had to get there before them. Luck was with him because they had decided to stop and have a bite to eat before going home. He passed Matt's car parked in town before turning onto the street where she lived. The first thing that he noticed and that shocked him were bars on the windows. She never had those there before. He took out his key and tried the door but found it would not work. No key under the mat either like she used to do. Then he remembered that the back entrance was always a bit easy to get into because the lock never held well so he headed there just hoping that Matt didn't get that fixed as well. And sure enough it gave in quickly with just a little fiddling allow David passage inside.

The bedroom was dark with just a bit of light shinning in from the street allowing him the dimmest of views. He flipped the switch and was greeted by a horrific scene. The bed sat there unmade with handcuffs on all fours bedposts. Plates of half eaten food was on the night stand, laundry over flowing in a corner. There were bloody ripped underwear and a blouse at the end of the bed. What the hell was going on here?

Hearing the car door slam he quickly shut off the light and went out the back door. He sat on the top stair and waited, for what he did not know.

She knew the routine by heart. She stood in the middle of the bedroom, head down, mind automatically drifting to a gentle loving place to avoid thinking about the hell that was to come. "You are such a slut, but you know that don't you?" His tone was demeaning. His hand reach out and twisted the still covered nipple. She froze against the pain, angering him. He wanted to hear her cry. He took a deep breath, stepped closer and in one swift movement slapped her face with the back of his hand, knocking her to the floor. She wanted to get up but at the same didn't want to get knocked down again. Matt did not give her time to recover though as he unzipped his jeans, knelt over her, grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved himself down her throat. She gagged at the sudden intrusion but he just smiled and press himself even further down and stopped there. He knelt on her arms so she could not fight back. She couldn't breathe and could not move, the only thing she could do is bite down. He yelped, remove himself and slapped her again harder this time. She found her voice in the form of a loud cry. "You bite me again and I swear I will hit you so hard I will be fucking the mouth of an unconscious bitch" he spat the words inches from her face. Tears ran down her face even as he tried pushing his cock back into her throat. She was peering up into his face, into his dead eyes when something came into her line of sight. Over his shoulder she saw an angel and really was not sure if she was seeing things or not. David, her David was standing there, normally soft brown eyes ablaze, fingers coiled into fists, body so tense she could feel it in the air.

Anger is such a small word compared to how he felt at that moment. He could not believe what he was seeling, it still was hard to process. He reacted instinctively, his arm wrapped around Matts throat and dragged him off of her. Matt did not know what hit him, literally. Matt ended up on his back on the floor with a screaming David in his face. David grabbed him by the front of the shirt and hauled him to his feet. Throwing him up against the wall he sneered at him, "how does it feel you bastard?" David felt it rise up in him, an anger so unknown to him he felt his control slipping away. He took his right hand and hit him, hard in the face. Once, twice, a third time and what would have turned Matt's face into a bloody pulp if he hadn't felt Bills soft hands on his arm. "Stop Dave, you have to stop!" She felt the muscles in his arms twitch and then relax against her touch. He let go of Matt and he dropped to the floor. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and could hear her muffled sobs against his back. Keeping an eye on Matt on the floor he reached around and pulled her into his chest. His heart was beating a million beats a minute and his breath was coming so quick he didn't know if it would run away with him. Her tears were tears of joy, for the first time in a long time she cried out of relief and not pain. He was not angry at her even if he did not understand how it all began and how she let him take her over like that. The only thing that mattered was that she was alright. He trembled while holding her. The mere thought of what might have happened if he had not intervened brought his own tears to the surface. He looked down at her. "are you alright?" she nodded yes "I mean really alright? You sure?" "I am now" she smiled up at him and he searched her face to be sure. He doesn't know why but he felt a need to kiss her so he bent down to her and gently touched his lips to hers. It wasn't a sexual thing, it was just something to reassure both of them that yes, we will be ok and yes, it is over.

After the police came and took their statements and they watched Matt get taken away he took her in his car to a nearby hotel. He asked her again as he "tucked her in" "are you sure you are ok Bills?" She looked away from him, her savior and faced the wall. She looked so small in that queen size bed. "Can you stay just till I fall asleep?" she asked, a siltent plea on her lips. He sat in the big chair that was in the corner of the room. "I am right here Bills" he said softly, "I will stay all night if you need me too." She let out an audible sigh and fell asleep quickly afterward. He watched her carefully, she tossed and turned and cried out in her sleep. The demons that plaged her during the day still haunted her at night. He moved to the bed and stroked her arm, "its me bills, its David and I won't let anything hurt you anymore." he murmured in her ear, "you are safe now" she visibly relaxed. He went to moved back to the chair but Billies voice stopped him, "can you lay with me Dave, I..." she hesitated, "I need to feel you close" He climbed under the covers with her, fully clothed and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry" she kept repeating over and over to him, "I don't know what happened or why" He pulled her into him closer, her cheek against his chest again but this time his heart was a gentle steady rhythm which was the greatest lullaby she had ever heard. She looked up into his eyes and said softly "Dave, will you kiss me please?" He looked down at her with a worried expression. After all that she had been through he did not want to confuse the matter or make her afraid in any way. "Bills, there is nothing I want more than to kiss you right now but...", he hesitated "you have been through so much with Matt lately that I don't want to scare you in any way." She reached up and touched his cheek. "You my dear David could never scare me." She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him toward her. He was completely and utterly torn. He did not want to be lumped together with any experiences she had with Matt but she did seem to need that reassurance from him that she was alright and that he would not hurt her again. Her approach was faster than his musings however because suddenly her lips touched his gently yet firmly in a caring kiss. He wanted to pull back but she held firm. The kiss was changing, deepening, saying things that words could not. Tentatively and oh so sweetly his tongue broke through her lips stoking the fire they both felt for each other. Inside her head Matt was receding replaced by thoughts of 'this is right, this is good, this is how it is supposed to be.' She sighed against his mouth causing his body to respond instinctively, his manhood rising to the occasion. She broke off the kiss so she could remove her blouse and there they were, just where Karen said they would be. The bruises he put on her, all over her arms. She heard him gasp when he saw them and she instinctively tried to cover them with her hands. He pulled her hands off her arms though and began kissing each of the purple marks. There was one right above the the top of her bra so he kissed her there. She shook and wound her hand gently in his hair. He reached around and unhooked her bra, removing it quickly while his mouth planted kisses around her breasts teasing her. She reached the bottom of his t-shirt and raised it up and off of him. His mouth found hers again, this time rolling his tongue against hers, lips pressing hard. She ached to feel his mouth on her breasts and he did not disappoint. His hand encircled her breast gently while his mouth nuzzled the smooth flesh. As much as his body wanted to ravish her he was also very well aware of the horrors she had been through and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her to be afraid. She squirmed against him and it was all he could do to hold back and not take her right there and then. He reached down and slipped his hand inside her jeans causing her to buck upward when his fingers met her wetness. "Are you sure Bills?" he said to her, wanting to make sure she knew that this would end up with him inside of her, He was at the point of no return but would gladly stop if she asked that of him. She looked up at him, her eyes shining bright and her body grasping onto his fingers. "I trust you Dave" she whispered into his ear. Her hands in his hair, her arms wrapped around him, her mouth so kissable...he gave in to her body and soul. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She was so open and so ready for him. She reached down and placed her hand on his as if to say 'yes, don't stop please.' Another finger worked its way inside of her and then another. He pressed them into her gently yet deeply, his thumb circling round her clit in light, maddening caresses that made her press his hand more firmly down on her. But he did not cooperate, just kept up that steady soft rhythm with his thumb and it was driving her mad. He pulled his fingers out, added one more and plunged them harder into her over and over again. He made his way down her body and replaced his thumb with his tongue and mouth. He nibbled at her, caressed her moist folds all the while making love to her with his fingers. She grasped his head in her hands and pressed down but he took both wrists his hand and held her back from forcing him to move faster and harder. "I want...I want to taste you too" she moaned. His cock twitched in agreement but it was not that easy for his mind to wrap itself around her wishes. Here was a woman who he cared for deeply, who just came away from being brutalized and she wants to reciprocate how he was pleasuring her. Acting on autopilot he flipped himself on his back while pulling her over him and continued loving her with his mouth. She took one look at his huge rock hard cock before taking him in her mouth and attempting to swallow him whole. He was too big however so the part of him she could not devour she grasped with her hand and kept up the rhythm she created with her lips. He held onto her firm round ass and slid his mouth across her, harder now and faster. He wanted to please her first, but the way she was sucking on him was almost too sweet to bear. He moaned against her which made her speed up the way she was working him into a frenzy. She twirled her tongue around just the head of it driving him absolutely crazy. He wanted to, no HAD to be inside of her and now. Removing his mouth from between her legs he moved her down his body until she was right up against his hardness. She rubbed it with her oh so wet folds before he grasped her by the waist and impaled her from behind. He pulled her back until she layed against him, her back against his chest. He reached around with one hand took hold of her breast and with the other he held her down with his hand over her mound, thumb again rubbing, this time harder her wonderful clit. She tossed her gorgeous hair from side to side as he picked up the tempo, driving what he could home into her. He whispered into her ear 'this is for you Bills, all for you' He flipped her over onto her stomach, for a moment releasing her from his body. Pulling her to all fours he entered her again but this time he was able to sink all of his body into hers, every inch until his balls were slapping against her. Over and over he took her, speed almost impossibly fast. She screamed then, a muffled roar against the pillow by her head. She pressed back against him, meeting every stroke and driving him to a frenzy. He could feel her grasp him in glorious spasms, her breath ragged and her back arched upward. He raised her up onto her knees so that he could wrap his arms around her body, holding her tightly to him. He let himself go then, shooting deep inside her body over and over until he was drained both body and mind. He laid her down softly and rolled her to her side, while still inside her. The warmth of his body against hers was reassuring. It was all she needed to feel safe and protected. He rubbed her arm under the cover and gently kissed her neck. 'I love you' she blurted it out before even thinking. 'I love you too' he whispered into her ear. It was going to be a long night but only one of many they would spend together.

.


End file.
